1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens, in particular, an interchangeable lens to which electric power is supplied from an imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an imaging system, a method of controlling an interchangeable lens, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been widespread use of imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras which capture a subject such as a human to generate a captured image, and record this generated captured image. As such imaging apparatuses, imaging systems which allow the lens unit (interchangeable lens) to be changed in accordance with use (for example, single-lens reflex cameras) are in widespread use.
Such an interchangeable lens includes a plurality of driving sections (for example, actuators) for driving built-in optical members (such as a focus lens and a diaphragm). To do an imaging operation by using an imaging apparatus attached with such an interchangeable lens, it is sometimes necessary to supply large power from the imaging apparatus to the interchangeable lens to drive the plurality of driving sections.
On the other hand, on the side of the imaging apparatus attached with the interchangeable lens as well, its power consumption becomes relatively large depending on the kind of operation (operation mode) performed during an imaging operation. When relatively large power becomes necessary for the interchangeable lens while the imaging apparatus is executing an operation that consumes relatively large power, the power consumption sometimes exceeds the allowable value of power that can be supplied by the power source, making it not possible to perform appropriate power supply. Such situations where relatively large power becomes necessary for both the interchangeable lens and the imaging apparatus occur when, for example, the interchangeable lens executes an initialization process.
Accordingly, as an imaging apparatus designed to perform appropriate power supply, for example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus which holds down the peak value of power consumption in the initialization process of the interchangeable lens so that the power consumption does not exceed a predetermined value (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-122287 (FIG. 1)).